Bite Me
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: It started with a bad day. ‘Bite Me? Why in the world…I mean, Bite Me? Who in there right mind…? My God! Bite Me…eww.’ That turned into a little more. ‘I wonder what it would be like to bite Shindou. Bad Touya, bad! Bad thoughts!’ That got out of hand.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru No Go…if I did then you can bet your life there would have been yaoi and threesomes. Now I ask you, did you see that in the anime or manga? NO? Well there's your answer.

"_**Bite Me"**_

Hikaru Shindou was never what one would call normal. This of course was not disproved today either. Like any other day Hikaru found some way to be "special" or "odd" and show once again how much of a dunce he was. You don't believe me?

Okay, on Monday Hikaru decided that he wanted to be on time for his Go match for once and so he went out and bought _wasabi chicken_, he then proceeded to eat it **on top of** Ogata-sensei's car. And that was Monday.

On Tuesday Hikaru felt that the stones he had used on Monday had been too dull. Thus saying he went into the Go center at three in the morning and polished _every single Go stone_ in the facility with **shoe polish**. The stones were, of course, unusable as they were wet and sticky. It was three o'clock in the afternoon when they finally got them clean again and everyone was so dirty that no one could play without ruining the board and the pieces.

Do you need more? On Wednesday Hikaru wanted to apologize for all the trouble he had caused on Tuesday and so he baked cookies for all of the Go instructors. Only _Hikaru can't cook_…so they all got sick. And because they were sick no one showed up to set up the matches, so they couldn't be done that day.

Example number four. On Thursday Hikaru tried to help out by calling all the people who were sick and told them that matches were cancelled so they didn't have to come in today. **One problem.** He was a day late so they got confused and thought they didn't have to come in today and thus that set of matches didn't start until really late.

But Saturday was the kicker. On Saturday there was a party at the Go center and the low ranked dons were suppose to help out. When Akira showed up with the home made punch (his mom made it) Hikaru pointed him to table **A**. When Ogata showed up with the vodka…Hikaru pointed him to table **A**. Seeing the punch Ogata asked an absent minded Hikaru if there was alcohol in the punch already and if not could he put some in it. The answer he got was a "no" and a hand waving up and down. I bet you can guess how _that_ was interpreted. All the low ranked dons ended up drunk and had to be driven home early. Hikaru was spared because he didn't like punch.

'_But today I will not have the same problem. I wont do anything bad or get anyone drunk. I won't even piss off Ogata-sensei!'_ And Hikaru truly meant it…but the best intentions…

Hikaru got out of bed and walked to the closet. He opened the droor…and found nothing. His eyes got huge. _'Shit! With everything that's happened this week I forgot to do laundry! Fuck I don't have anything formal clean.'_ He rushed down to his dryer and feverishly opened the door. Slacks. Why did he have to be the one person in the world who washes by _what_ they are instead of _color_. _'That's right…because I turned all of Waya's dress shirts a vivid purple last time. And pink the time before that…and before __that__ it was Isumi's and __those__ turned ash and canary yellow.'_

Fuck it. He snatched a pair of dark dress slacks out of the dryer and hurried back up stairs. He opened his drawers and saw…three shirts. He squeezed his eyes shut and briefly prayed before turning toward his laundry basket. There wasn't a dress shirt in sight – that was because they were in the washer – but all his other street clothes were piled high in the toppling basket. God damnit! With a heavy sigh he pulled the three shits out of the drawer one by one. He had a feeling they hadn't been worn for a reason.

He held up the first shirt and almost let his shoulders sag in relief. Almost. It was a perfectly fine white shirt…but when he put it up to his chest he could already tell it would only just barely manage to cover his nipples and no more. So that was out. He lifted the second one and found that not only was it bright red but the back was sheer and the front was see through. So no go. Finally the last one, he gulped. It was harmless...it was a light gray shirt and it fit, hell it wasn't even see through. He smiled as he flipped it over.

Oh for the love of dear GOD! He remembered this shirt. He bought it secretly so that his mom wouldn't know and the one time he had worn it he had gotten grounded for a week. It was fairly harmless…fairly. He pulled the shirt and wasn't relieved that it fit perfectly now unlike when he had bought it. What was so bad about this shirt, you ask? I'll tell you.

Over the nipples it was a darker gray, nipple caps and hanging from them were chain designs. Below that were the words **"Bite Me"** In a dark blue and under the "**M**" was a pair of lips the tongue hanging out to lick them and fangs pointing through. Both "**E**'s" were a pair of very feminine eyes with long thick lashes and the loops of the "**B**" were made into breasts. The shirt was skin tight and Hikaru felt like he was going to cry at his luck. But like he said…fairly harmless.

He hit his forehead with his palm and glanced at the clock for the time. He was going to be late for the train if he didn't leave _now_. Quickly he grabbed the nearest belt and a suit jacket from his closet in hopes of hiding some of it. He was out the door and racing to the train station in the same minute. He tried to fasten his belt as he ran and finally got fed up and just linked it around his waist not worrying about the belt loops. _'Maybe I could see if Touya has any shirts I can wear when I get there.'_ He thought as he got on the train. He glanced up and saw someone looking at him…actually they were obviously college women and there were quite a few. He wondered why until he looked down.

The belt had ended up slanted over his hips and the jacket hadn't been button yet. On top of that he had accidentally grabbed a studded belt and a pair of low heeled boots in his haste. He looked more like a puck rocker then a professional Go player. He felt like banging his head against something a few times but he knew that wouldn't help any. Instead he buttoned his jacket up and waited for his stop. _'I didn't even know I __**had**__ a pair of low heeled boots.'_

Finally he made it to the Go center. He entered the building and everyone was staring…but that didn't matter as he stepped off the elevator and heard the instructor say "go". He flung his shoes off and hurried into the room and to his board. It just so happened that he had a match with Isumi today and as he knelt the boys eyebrows shot up.

"I don't think I want to know…" He trailed off and Hikaru huffed.

"I got in a slight fight with my wardrobe this morning. I barely caught the train on time and I still haven't eaten." Hikaru said defensively and watched as Isumi nodded and sighed.

"Shall we?" Isumi asked and Hikaru quickly nodded.

GO

Shindou was late. This was nothing new so he brushed it off without a second thought. It was ten minutes before the designated time of the match and Akira Touya was already sitting in front of his assigned board waiting for the match to start and his opponent. Five minutes passed and he got the later. They nodded to each other and proceeded to wait in silence. _'He looks weak, well at least he would be no problem for someone like myself or Shindou-san.'_ He thought and gave the young man the benefit of the doubt that he was at least good enough to pose some challenge.

It wasn't until the matches had officially started that he began to worry about Shindou's absence. He soon dismissed the feeling as Shindou sprinted the doorway a second later. Akira could feel the look of horror cross his face but could do nothing to stop it. Unnoticed to him his opponent blinked in surprise and followed his gaze only to quickly turn back around and stifle a chuckle at Shindou's appearance. The boy looked back up and noticed that Touya still hadn't looked away. The kid couldn't help thinking that if this kept up he might actually beat Touya Akira.

What was worse, Hikaru's game was just kitty corner to Touya's and Shindou was facing Touya. The game began but Touya was barely paying attention. Shindou's jacket had come undone and he couldn't help his staring. _'Bite Me? Why in the world…I mean, Bite Me?!? Who in there right mind…? My God! __**Bite Me**__…eww.'_ He switched his eyes to the board for only a moment to make a decisive move then his eyes were drawn back to staring. His opponent moved quickly and so he couldn't look long.

'_I wonder what it would be like to bite Shindou.'_ Touya sputtered and began to cough at the stray thought. _'Bad Touya, bad! Bad thoughts!'_ He shook his head and didn't notice his opponents smirk at how flustered he was. He glanced at Shindou then the board. _'Ah! I-I just made a serious mistake!'_ He let his eyes sweep the board for ways out, the game had just become a lot harder. _'I can fix this with some time.'_

'_Would he taste good?'_ Touya was sorely tempted to hit his head against the Go board. _'Would his skin break, would he bleed? I bet he would taste sweet and salty, then like iron and something dark.'_ Touya bit his lip and tried to concentrate. The only way he could get through this is if he was able to work fast enough, gain major territory and force the other boy to conceed.

'_Would he scream? No, I'm sure it would only bubble in his throat and die on a gasp. But after? I'm pretty sure he would cry out…where are these thoughts coming from?'_ He shook his head horrified. He played a stone and watched his opponent squirm as he tried to figure out his plan. _'God what I wouldn't give to bend him over this Go board and fu-!'_ He slapped a hand over his mouth and bowed his head to conceal his new blush. He was getting very…hot.

He tired to shake it off and placed his Go stone, he could see his opponent shaking. It was a good thing he was weaker then he had previously thought. The instructor walked in at the next moment and announced the pause for lunch. He heard Go stones rattling to his left and looked up to see Isumi leaving a smiling Hikaru who finished cleaning up before standing. It would seem Shindou had won…and everyone had left the room. Everyone had gone and Shindou was walking over towards him.

Shindou was standing next to him and talking but he wasn't listening and he had just reached up and pulled Shindou down. "Touya wha-" But Hikaru didn't get to finish as he was slammed down onto the Go board and Touya was hovering over him. Not a second later he was between Hikaru's legs and his mouth was sealed to the larger boys. Touya was kissing Hikaru.

Touya didn't think – hadn't thought since Hikaru had started walking toward him. He slipped his hands underneath younger don's shirt and ran his hands up the boy's sides. His tongue traced the seam of Hikaru's lips before forcing his way inside. He drug the tip of his tongue across the roof of his mouth in a way he knew would tickle and get the boy to partake in the tongue war. He pulled away from Hikaru and got his shirt up over the blonde's head and around his wrists where it acted like a restraint. His lip were back on Hikaru's in the next second.

He encouraged Hikaru's tongue to play and once it entered Touya's own mouth he snatched it up with his teeth and began to playfully suck on it. "Mhuh-mmmmmh!" Akira could hear Hikaru's moan around his tongue and he smirked. He pulled back and clamped hi mouth down on Hikaru's nipple running his tongue over it once before biting it and easily drawing blood. He could feel Hikaru's head get thrown back and the boy stiffened in shock as a scream got stuck in his throat then died on a gasp. His body shook and Akira giggled internally when he heard the small rattling of the Go stones falling out form under Hikaru's warm body and onto the floor.

He tugged hard twice on the abused peak before lifting his head and lapping up the blood. He dropped down to Hikaru's pant line and kissed along the top from the right then the left until he reached the middle. He ran his tongue up and around Hikaru's belly button once before dipping in, he simultaneously raked his nails down Hikaru's chest then nipped at the edge of the small dip his mouth was occupied with. Hikaru shivered. He ran his hands up Hikaru's lightly sweaty chest and followed with his mouth up to whisper teasingly in his ear.

"You like it when I hurt you, don't you Hikaru?" Touya bit into his ear and pulled sharply. Hikaru bucked shamelessly and mewled with a nod. Akira grinned and pulled back, it was quick work to remove Hikaru's pants and Touya's face was between Hikaru's legs a moment later. He nipped at the head of Hikaru's prominent erection and nuzzled the inside of his thigh.

He hoisted Shindou's legs onto his shoulders and pulled his ass cheeks apart. His tongue found the puckered hole there and flicked back and forth across it. He looped around it and pushed only lightly into it. Hikaru shuttered violently and Akira was greeted with the pleasing sound of Go stones dropping to the floor once again. He abruptly pushed his tongue inside Hikaru's tight hole and nearly chuckled as Hikaru gasped arching. He pulled his tongue out waited a second then plunged it back in with no warning enjoying the suprised squirming the action prevoked.

Touya continued this pattern of tracing, poking, then dipping in only briefly as he undid his slacks and pulled them down along with his briefs. He pulled back completely leaned up to press his chest against Hikaru's he once again huskily whispered in his rival's ear. "Hikaruuuuu, you do know you prevoked this right. So I'm going to do exactly what you wanted, I'm going to bite you. And then I'm going to fuck you, I'll make you beg for more. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll scream for me to end it." Akira sat up and not giving the boy a moments warning and quickly entered him. He sunk into the velvety warmth slowly and he let himself fall forward until his head rested against Hikaru's chest. "Sssssss...so tight! Ah!" Akira gasped out in a fleeting breath.

"Yesssss…" Hikaru said on a gasp as his head hit the floor and soft tears escaped his clenched eyes. Touya looked at him and snickered at what a masochist Hikaru truly was. He gave a gurgled gasp as Hikaru flexed his ass muscles around him. He pulled out savagely and reamed back in. "Ohhh-oh Akira!" Who would have thought that for as loud as Hikaru was normally he would be a quiet lover.

Akira's thighs shook with lust as he pulled back and slammed back in. Touya would have screamed if it hadn't been for the fact that he was practically biting through his lip in order to stay quiet. He hefted the boys legs over his shoulders and leaned forward to gain a better angle. He hit Hikaru's prostate on the first go. When he looked up Hikaru's eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open in a silent scream. Akira didn't pull out but rolled his hips with a sharp jerk and Hikaru buck up abruptly making a choked sound. "Oh god! T-Touya pleassse! No more! It- its too much. I can't take anymore!"

Akira looked up at these words and saw tears of painful arousal falling down Hikaru's face. At his new lovers twisted expression he saw white and lost it. He pounded into Hikaru like a beast and he knew the edge of the board had to be cutting into Hikaru's back but he didn't care because slowly Hikaru's ass was tightening around him more and more and he knew that any minute now his new lover was going to cum. In a moment of sheer desperate and excrusiating need Akira pulled himself over Hikaru and placed his hands on either side of Hikaru's head on the other side of the board. Akira penetrated Hikaru so deep that Hikaru shook from the pleasureful pain administered directly to his prostate and he came in the next moment clamping down on Touya's arousal and dragging Akira with him.

"Hikaru…"Akira said with his voice full of strain before sinking his teeth into Hikaru's untainted nipple to supress any sounds he might make. Touya collapsed on Hikaru with his lover's legs still pinned between them and Hikaru bent over the Go board. When they both had regained their sanity Akira got off of Hikaru, who was blushing scarlet, and grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket. He reached down and began to clean them both off ruffly and quickly. When he was done he met Hikaru's reluctant gaze.

"Inside the shoe rack I left a bag with an extra pair of dress clothes in it. It might be a bit snug but you should go put on the shirt." Akira said and zipped up his pants before swiftly returning the Go stones to their proper place. Hikaru left quickly and returned to see Touya set the last stone on the board. "Lets go grab some lunch, shall we?" He smiled lightly and led the way out with a still silent and confused Hikaru behind him.

When they reached the elevator there was a thick silence before Hikaru finally go the nerve to speak. "Touya…why, umm uhh…it's just really sudden and I was wonderi-" He was cut off as he received his answer.

"Your shirt." Akira spoke calmly but inside he was laughing at the whole situation.

"W-what?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

Akira turned Hikaru's head to face his and stole a quick kiss before pulling Hikaru's lower lip into his mouth and beginning to suck on it. He raked his teeth over the inside and nipped at it before finally pulling away. "Bite Me." He said right as the elevator 'dinged' and he stepped out without looking back at the gaping man.

**I was very suddenly inspired to write this and I just had to do it…this is my first lemon in a long time so I hope that it went well. Shrugs If not then oh well I guess. Either way my neck is cramped so I'm taking a bath. I love you guys – thanks for reading! By the way…this is a one shot! So don't expect more.**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka.**

Revised 7/14/09


End file.
